we three wolves
by gamewiz2x3 the jayfeather-er
Summary: when Amaterasu, wolf link and Faolan meet in a different dimension, they band together to stop the evil that is Heep, Yami and Ganondorf. possible parings: wolf Link x Amaterasu, Faolan x amaterasu, Midna x link. includes characters from okami,[ex.amaterasu] LoZ TP[ex. wolf link] and wolves of the beyond.[ex. Faolan] takes during TP, after okami and between second and third WotB bo
1. the pouloge-ish thing

I wish i owned all the books in the Fan Fiction

this=talking

this= thinking

this= the matter [ promise, will be explained later]

this=prophesy

prologue

it is time, said the matter, an all powerful being that is everything the world is.

three will unite when it is needed most

a goddess, a hero and a leader

three wolves, with different powers

the hero, a shifter

the goddess, with magic paintings

the leader, the strongest of them all

when hope is lost

they will unite

good, said the matter. are you sure it will work, it questioned. it must, replied a voice from nowhere to be seen.


	2. chap 1, ammy pov

why can't i own wolves of the beyond, okami and legend of Zelda.

Read, or feel the warm, wet wrath of Amaterasu!

Chapter one!

I wonder were i am, thought Amaterasu, otherwise known as Ammy. The land was white and plain, with no nature what so ever. There will be two more, said a voice in her head. I wonder who they will be, she thought.After walking around for what seemed like hours, Ammy saw two figures in the distance. Wonderful, she thought. She decided to race over to them. After coming closer she could see them clearly. One of them was slender with black fur and a green-ish mane, with gold markings on his side and green eyes. The other one was at least TWICE her size with unkempt silver fur and green eyes.

Hello, she said, padding up to them. Hi, said the with gold markings, hello, said the silver one with a deep, gruff voice. My name's link, said the one with the markings. My name's Amaterasu, she responded. What about you, she said to the silver one... my name's Faolan.


	3. Link PoV

i still don't own wolves of the beyond, okami or LoZ

Link PoV

ugh, what happened, link thought. One moment I'm running through Hyrule as a wolf, and the next i wake up in some strange white place. There will be two more, a voice said in his head, might as well ignore it, Link thought. After wandering around a bit, link found a giant wolf with unkempt silver fur and green eyes twice his size wandering around. Um, hello, I'm Link, Link said. I'm Faolan, said the gigantic wolf in a deep, gruff voice. Soon after, a white wolf with some red markings walked up. Hello, she said. Hi, link responded. Hello, said Faolan. My name's link,he said My name's Amaterasu, she responded. What about you, she asked Faolan... my name's Faolan. Faolan immediately perked up. There are three of us, right, Faolan said. Yep, they responded. Then did anyone else have a voice in there head say that there will be two more?

Oooooooo clifie, sorry to leave you hanging, but i must go to bed.


	4. chapie 4 Faolan is a jayfeather?

i still don't own wolves of the beyond, okami or LoZ

Faolan PoV

uhh, Faolan thought. I was having a nice dream, the pelts only itched mildly, almost didn't stink and he was very tired. Then he woke up in this place. He was just waking up when a voice in his head said, there will be two more. To what, try and murder me? He thought sarcasticlty. After walking around a bit, he found a slender wolf with black fur and a green-ish mane, with gold markings on his side and green eyes. I'm Link, he said. I'm Faolan, Faolan responded Soon after, a white wolf with some red markings walked up. Hello, she said. Hi, link responded. Hello, said Faolan. My name's link,he said My name's Amaterasu, she responded. What about you, she asked Faolan... my name's Faolan. Faolan immediately perked up. There are three of us, right, Faolan said. Yep, they responded. Then did anyone else have a voice in there head say that there will be two more? The two of them looked up in suprise. You did to?

Sorry for long wait everybody, I've decided to give Faolan a Jayfeather attitude. In other words, quick thinking, smart, sarcastic and they both have a disability.( Jayfeather being blind and Faolan's paw.)


	5. Chapie 5

i still don't own wolves of the beyond, Okami or LoZ

Read and review, or feel the warm, wet, yellow-ish wrath of Amaterasu!

In the ark of yamato, 2 super evil and one pretty evil villains were plotting their evil plot. "So we team up to try to kill them", said Heep. "Agreed". Responded the others.

Faolan PoV

suddenly a booming voice that seemed to come from LITERALY everywhere boomed in a deep, commanding voice... "HI. I'm the matter, literately everything! Basically, everything in the world is made from molecules, witch are a part of me!" Normally, Faolan would be amazed But he had only one thought... i hope it isn't a pervert. :O .

Ammy PoV

The matter continued on. "Since i know background sharing is ALWAYS very awkward (*1), i made the memory sharer 3000!" all of a sudden some object attached itself on her head! The Matter proceeded on like nothing happened. "There's the memory," it (*2) said, just as she felt as if it had took the memory of her adventures. "And there's the sharer!" it exclaimed as she felt both Faolan and link's memory's flow in to her. "Soooo, where's the 3000?" said Faolan with so much sarcasm the a newborn human baby would know he was being sarcastic. To witch the matter responded with" yea that's in there somewhere.(*3) the only description of link's memory was that he was the normal, everybody loves him kind of hero, but he was still very brave. Faolan was the exact opposite. He didn't know who his parents were, his foster mother- who happened to be a bear, go figure,- was long dead, his clan mates hated and abused him, he had absolutely no one. He came from the highest level of sorrow, yet he was still so optimistic!

Link PoV

when he looked at Amaterasu before, he saw a normal, albeit good looking wolf . But she was a goddess! Damn! If she could read minds, he was screwed!

Sorry for long wait everybody!

*1 i was also very lazy.

*2 i decided that the matter is genderless

*3 review for random PBG reference!


End file.
